


The Not-Date Date

by kstrumpets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, except the date part is skipped oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstrumpets/pseuds/kstrumpets
Summary: Gold asks Silver out on a date...except Silver thinks it's not a date until he finds out it is.





	The Not-Date Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, yet I'm posting this just now. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, this was based off a prompt that was sent to me that was, well, Gold asking Silver out and Silver not realizing it was in _that way_.

Silver knew something was off about Gold the moment the upbeat trainer sent out his red Gyarados against his own Magneton. Then Gold's Togekiss against it, except he didn't have it use Aura Sphere. Silver was getting more annoyed as more of Gold's Pokémon went down. Then he won the battle for once.

"Gold, what the hell was that?"

The boy in question looked jumpy. "Sorry. I just was wanting to ask you something."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Get to it."

"Um... I know you take Saturdays off from training, and I was wondering if you would be willing to have dinner. With me." Gold was looking anywhere except at Silver.

"Seriously? You threw the battle just for that?" He let out a sigh. "Okay. Where?"

Gold seemed to perk up after that answer — ecstatic, even. "That one sushi place in Ecruteak City. I've been saving up to go."

"That one rated five stars?" Silver's favorite food was sushi, and he knew Gold knew it. And to go to such a nice restaurant for sushi... "If you pay for me, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Gold shook his head. "No, I insist. After all, that's— erm, never mind. Five-thirty by the dance theater?"

Silver shrugged. "That works. I'm still going to try to pay for myself, though. If you really want to pay for me, you better get sneaky."

He got a grin in reply. Gold looked like he was about to hug Silver, then thought against it since he just went into the Pokémon Center with a wave and a 'see you then!' instead.

_What did I get myself into?_

–––––––––––––

Silver sighed as he looked between his choices. He was getting dressed for his dinner with Gold, and he wanted to make sure he looked decent but not _too_ nice in case he gave the other boy the impression that he thought it was a date. Which it couldn't have been.

_Gold was just nervous to ask me because he knew I'd complain about the idea of him paying for my food,_ he told himself. _Besides, he's dated girls before. He's straight. If I gave him the impression that I feel anything for him other than the annoyance that faded a while ago, he'll get on his Togekiss and flee faster than I can correct myself._

Sighing again, he chose the more casual of the two options. His shirt was nearly the same as his usual, except it was short-sleeved, white, and had silver highlights where his usual shirt had red. His pants were black. After putting on the clothes, he stretched before he walked out of his room in the Pokémon Center. He decided to stay the night in Ecruteak City so he didn't have far to go.

After reaching the dance theater as planned (ten minutes early, he realized too late), Silver let out his Sneasel. He spoke to it in a quiet voice, using the Pokémon as a way to psych himself up for the dinner that was _not_ a date.

He was so engaged in the moment that he didn't notice Gold walk up to him. It wasn't until he heard a throat clear that he looked up from his Sneasel and saw Gold. Who was dressed up in something simple yet nice, and he wasn't even wearing his hat. He swallowed hard as he called his Sneasel back into its Pokéball.

"Hey, Silv. You look nice."

Instead of worrying that he overdressed, Silver faked annoyance over the nickname. Really, it had grown on him, even if he would never admit it. "Will you ever come up with a more creative nickname?" He didn't expect a reply, so he just took a moment to more obviously look over Gold. "You clean up well." He got a smile in response, so he knew Gold took it as a compliment in the way he says them. "Are we going to get food, or are we just going to stand here all night?"

Of course, Silver's seemingly-harsh words slipped right past Gold. "Yeah! Let's go."

–––––––––––––

The not-date went pretty smoothly, in Silver's book. He never let it slip that he ever wanted it to be anything more than just a meal between two friends, and he was careful not to look over Gold for too long lest he give away his attraction. In the end, Silver let Gold pay for him without complaint.

After they walked out of the restaurant, the two boys walked in the direction of the Burned Tower and the Bell Tower. The latter had lights on, and they sat down and leaned against a tree to observe the breathtaking view.

Silver was impressed with how nice the tower looked. He didn't even pay attention to Gold...at least, until the brunet had leaned in and was moving closer and _wait, what_?

"What are you doing?" Silver hoped his pounding heartbeat was only audible to himself.

"Oh, sorry. Too soon?" Gold looked almost embarrassed — flustered, even.

"Is what too soon?"

There was a look of bemusement that flitted over Gold's features. "A, uh, kiss?" Silver felt a fierce blush flood his cheeks without his consent, and he knew shock was evident on his face. "Wait, did you...not think this was a date? Ah, shit, I knew I should have specified when I, er, asked you out in the first place." Gold sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

Silver's lack of response must have been interpreted as angry, he realized as Gold started to get up and reach for the Pokéball that held his Togekiss. It was quite the opposite, however. His head was filled with evidence of shock and being mad at himself. Almost on autopilot, Silver reached out to put a hand on Gold's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Okay, true, I didn't realize it was a date." The other boy deflated. "But that doesn't mean I'm against the idea of one. I like you, you dumbass. And not just 'as a friend'." He saw Gold straighten while he said that. "I just assumed it wasn't a date because you've dated girls before."

Gold looked confused before he must have realized who Silver was talking about. "Who, Lyra? She's just a friend. Yeah, we hang out a lot, but I'm not even bi. You're the only one I've got eyes for, babe." He gave a smirk to add to his last statement.

Silver, however, rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Okay, no 'babe'. That is _not_ what I meant when I told you to get more creative nicknames." Despite his complaint, there wasn't any real heat to his words and the blush that had faded for the most part came back, even if not at the same intensity.

Gold wasn't faring much better either, really. He faked a cough. "Do you, um, want to try that again now that we're on the same page?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

Grinning, Gold leaned in, and this time, Silver had no confusion, so he met him halfway. When their noses crashed, Silver cracked open an eye and let out a huff that was edged with more amusement than anything else. They both pulled apart, Gold rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment and Silver left needing to do the work. He leaned in and gave the other boy a quick peck, but he didn't get very far away before Gold reconnected their lips so it was longer than what Silver initiated.

Now that things worked out as planned, the kiss was really nice. Gold's lips were soft (he probably applied chapstick before the date, Silver mused), and he was worried that his were too chapped on his part. Gold didn't seem to mind, though. Silver loosened muscles he didn't realize were tense and relaxed into the kiss when he felt fingers tangle in his hair.

"Are you smiling?" Gold murmured into Silver's mouth.

Instead of answering, the accused boy pressed a harder kiss onto the offending and tried to hide the fact that it was true. As soon as fingers started moving through long strands of hair again, though, the attempt was proven futile. Soon, the kiss became smiles pressed against one another, and they stayed like that for a while.

They didn't part until Gold made a comment.

"You totally like your hair being played with, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Silver grumbled, slapping Gold's shoulder without any real malice behind the blow.

"You're really cute when you're trying to be angry but not succeeding."

Silver just huffed and kissed Gold again to shut him up. "Idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Gold made a face after saying that. "Uh, if you want me to be? It's okay if you don't. I—"

Gold was cut off again by another kiss, and Silver gave him a glare that was only full of adoration when he pulled away. "Yes, you're my idiot, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I might've written this a while ago, but I definitely had fun writing this. I should write a date scene to make up for skipping it in this (and y'all can feel free to help with ideas).
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> [my tumblr is [kstrumpets](http://kstrumpets.tumblr.com) ([pokemon sideblog](http://luxcario.tumblr.com)) if you have any questions, want to give prompts, or just want to say hi!]


End file.
